Loki
Loki, 'not to be confused with the angel of the same alias, is the Norse God of trickery and fire, and the half-brother to Thor and half-son to Odin. Loki himself is also the father of Hel, the goddess of the Underworld, the giant wolf Fenrir, and the world-serpent Jormungand. Loki is also the one who killed Baldr, the god of love, justice, and light, back in the old days. He is also half Jotun, which is a norse word for "giant". However, the Jotun race abandoned him as an infant because he also had deity blood, which they despised. He enjoys games of what is known as "flyting", a competitive series of exchanging imaginative insults with other gods. Appearance Though his appearance is variable, his true form is is very tall 7'5" and slender, with slicked-back, medium-length red or black hair, and bright green eyes. He appears to wear a green and gold trench coat with black armored leggings, his boots the same color. His belt has the carving of a jester's laughing face on it. His smile is deceiving enough, sweet with perfect pearl-white teeth, despite the stitch marks across his lips from the other Norse Gods. Personality To those he first meets, Loki may act kind and sweet in order to earn their trust, along with taking advantage of his own natural charisma. But in reality, he is unpredictable, domineering, sarcastic, arrogant, manipulative, charming, cunning, clever, and all-around tricky, sometimes even seductive. He may be slightly sadistic as well, preferring to get inside other's heads with his words and his magic rather than using physical force. His simple objective to defeat an enemy is to break them inside-out, emotionally and mentally. He is definitely a planner, and is usually at least three steps ahead of anyone who tries to stop him from causing mayhem, even Odin. He is tolerated by most of the gods however, perhaps only because his strategies and plans save them as often as they get them into trouble. He is very ambitious and extremely strong-willed, and his willpower is so strong that he forced himself to remain silent even as acidic venom dripped upon him as he was tortured in Muspelheim. He does not care if others disapprove of him or threaten him, and if anything will ''laugh in their faces, perhaps add a sarcastic quote as well. Although usually on the side of the Norse Gods, he is known to switch sides often and is very deceitful. Despite the fact that he is already extremely intelligent and cunning, Loki craves to have even more knowledge, and believes himself to be intellectually superior to everything else. His ambition to rule all other worlds is unbroken, and enjoys being in a position of power. He is not above killing other gods in order to reach his goals, such as Baldr. However, his arrogance can be seen as a cover to help him hide his feelings of inadequacy, as he commonly feels his father Odin loves Thor more than Loki himself, much like a child seeking attention from a father. But Loki does have very close relations to Frigg, Odin's wife and Loki's mother-type figure. Sometimes, it is thought he is a casebook psychopath, with a lack of remorse and any sort of sympathy. But despite his negative traits, he does harbor some affection for his children. His arrogance could also be justified to hide his feelings of insecurity. Loki also is very close to Frigg, who taught almost everything Loki knows about magic and the only one Loki feels he can truly trust, and in turn, Frigg loves Loki like a son. Odin does as well, but Loki refuses to see this due to being in Thor's shadow. Loki has a distinct disliking for Gabriel, the archangel who stole his title and hid as him, yet has a strange fascination with him as well. Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: Because he is a god, he is far stronger than any man, monster, and even certain angels and demons. However, he strongly prefers to use his mind and engage in psychological warfare to best his enemies. Superhuman Durability: Being a god, Loki has rather large endurance, able to take a swing from Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, which is said to be strong enough to shatter mountains, and get right back up. It is even assumed that Loki is exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner, except by Death's Scythe, Gungnir, and beings older than time itself. Superhuman Stamina: Loki's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human, although not to the level of Thor or Odin. His muscles produce minimal fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling him to exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods without tiring. Superhuman Speed: He is faster than the human eye can see and can catch arrows flying at him. Not only that, but in close combat, he is seen zipping around his enemies in flashing speeds, toying with them. Superhuman Agility: As he toys with his enemies in battle, Loki's agility, balance, and bodily coordination makes him move with incredible grace and speed. Snatch: Being the god of mischief and thievery, Loki can: * Tier 1: He can temporarily steal all of his opponents physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to his own, while his opponent is weakened. * Tier 2: This power also allows Loki to "rob" physical objects without making any actual or direct contact with it. This also seems to have the effect of stopping the particular object's motion, and also allows the wielder to grab and pull it; such an ability can be used to stop the usage of equipment during a battle. Worship-Based Prowess: Loki used to be much more powerful, gaining powers too vast to be imaginable when Vikings used to worship him as a deity. However, in the modern day and age, not many people worship Norse gods like him anymore, and have lost a majority of power. However, not many people have worshipped Loki himself to begin with, so his power has not changed much. Shape-shifting: Loki can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level. His favorite transformations being the crow, wolf, snake, the black fox, and a salmon. Cryokinesis: Being half-Frost Giant, he can control nearly all aspects of ice and the cold. Mind-Reading: Loki can read the minds of anyone he sees. Teleportation: Loki can teleport anywhere he wants in an instant. Hypnosis: Loki can subtly influence the minds of others if his natural manipulation doesn't work. Advanced Empathy: He can read other's emotions. Illusion-Casting: He can cast realistic illusions and visual tricks. Flight: He can fly and float around. Invisibility: He can turn invisible at will and back. Phasing: He can phase through solid objects. Pyrokinesis: '''He can generate and control fire. This ability becomes more intense the angrier Loki is. '''Magical Prowess: Loki possesses vast knowledge and skill in the field of magic, to the point where it seems he can warp reality. Immortality: As a god, Loki cannot die from old age, weapons or mortal illness. Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Higher Beings Category:Males